Procedure
by Takarameri
Summary: Dawn was being chased by a Kailiff demon.


**Title:** Procedure

**Characters:** Dawn Summers

**Rating:** Any Age

**Prompt:** 041. Procedure

**Fandom:** BTVS  
**Word Count:** 772

**Disclaimer:**BTVS belongs to its respective creators- people who are not me.

Dawn was being chased by a Kailiff demon. She'd made the mistake of thinking that since she wasn't going to be patrolling that she didn't need a slayer bodyguard to meet a few friends for drinks, even if it was nighttime in Cleveland near the Hellmouth. Unfortunately, her hopes had been in vain since the over-muscled, spiky-headed demon had been waiting for her outside of the pub. Dawn sprinted down the alley, dodging trash cans, jumping over boxes and weaving through the few homeless people there to search for food in the refuse of local restaurants. The demon was clearly after her, since it didn't even slow down. Dawn increased her pace a bit more hoping that she could get far enough away and lose the demon. She turned the corner and spotted her car. Dawn was pretty sure that if she was quick, she could get in her car before the demon could turn the corner and it would think it had lost her.

Dawn fumbled her keys out of her purse while running and quickly unlocked the door and jumped in, crouching on the floor so as to be less visible from the street. After about 5 minutes of very tense waiting, Dawn peeked over the steering, hoping that the demon was far away. No such luck! The ugly spiked head of the Kailiff demon was clearly visible from her hiding spot and it definitely knew where she was. In a split second, Dawn decided on a plan of action. She climbed into the driver's seat properly and started the car. The demon was standing fifteen feet in front of the car and looked unconcerned. Angry and growly, yes; concerned, not a bit. Dawn pointed the car directly at the demon and floored the accelerator. She cringed at the crunch of the metal folding mixed with the breaking of the demon's bones. The car's acceleration slowed as the undercarriage caught on the large mass of the Kailiff demon. Dawn switched the car into reverse and eased back to examine her handiwork. The demon was limply sprawled across the pavement, bones protruding from open wounds and red-orange blood oozing from many points. She watched, adrenaline causing her to shake, as the demon tried once, twice, and a third time even more feebly to stand. Finally, the struggles of the demon ceased.

Dawn put her car into park and rummaged in the glove compartment for the plastic baggie containing Willow's magical Dead Demon Disintegration powder. Dawn sprinkled a small handful of the powder on the demon corpse and whispered the short Latin incantation scribbled on the baggie in purple sharpie. She turned to get back in her car and got her first look at the damage. The front end was all crushed in with a clear point of impact in the center. Dawn sighed. The cost of repairs was definitely going to be too high to not try and get the insurance to cover it. Maybe Buffy would know what to say to the Insurance Company; she couldn't be the only member of the Council to ever use a car against a demon. She got back into the car and returned to the Council grounds.

Buffy is out front sitting on the porch of the main house when Dawn's car sputtered up the last 50 yards of the driveway.

"Dawn, what happened?" Buffy asked with worry creeping into her voice.

"Same old, same old. Went out for a night with my friends. On the Hellmouth. Where the demons roam. Used my car as a weapon." Dawn said dryly. Buffy thoroughly examined her sister for injuries before reaching out to hug her.

"Are you ok?" Buffy released Dawn.

"Nothing hurt but my car." The two sisters stood side by side and stared at the wreckage of Dawn's car for a few minutes.

"You'll have to call the insurance." Buffy broke the silence.

"And tell them what?" Dawn huffed.

"Tell them the truth." Buffy shrugged.

"The insurance isn't going to believe 'I ran over a demon'" Dawn whined. Buffy paused for a moment to consider.

"Right. We really need to find an insurance company that knows about all things Hellmouthy. Tell them you hit a big rock." Buffy suggested.

"Head on at high speed? No one is going to believe that!"

"It's late fall in Cleveland. Tell them you hit a patch of ice and lost control. You're a California girl. They'll totally believe that." Buffy turned and strode into the house. Dawn took one last lingering glance at her poor car before following her sister and settling down to call the Insurance Company.


End file.
